Abigail “Abby” Hunter
Appearance Hair: It’s a bright pink, almost always styled in two pigtails that run down her back. Eyes: Purple Skin: Fair Height: 5’ 4” Weight: 111 lbs Clothing: As a cleric she wore simple hand made robes, very modest to please her father. Nothing too bright or flashy. When she became a wyvern rider, much to her father’s detest, she obtained a dark purple armor that didn’t seem fit for such a young lady to wear. She can look a bit frightening, but some of the threat leaves when she takes off her helmet and she reveals her smile. Personal Personality She’s fairly introverted, but very sweet. She often smiles, especially when she’s nervous. She finds it difficult to see someone as entirely evil. She believes there can always be light no matter how dark it is and looks forward to a bright future. She’s always willing to help, even though her help is sometimes unneeded. She doesn’t see herself as strong, but she’s willing to learn more. She never really seems to fear anything even though she does seem shy at first. She has an upbeat attitude and few things bring her down. Because of how cheerful she is, many people fear hurting her feelings, mainly about her cooking. (She can’t cook to save her life, but people tend to eat it anyway.) Quotes “Well, I’d be glad to help, but I’d have to ask my father first!” “This is my wyvern Cookie! Isn’t he just the sweetest thing in the world?!!” Family/Friend Father (Unnamed Priest): He’s a peaceful man who babies his daughter just a little too much. He adores her, always filling her head with thoughts that she can be anything she wants to (as long as she works in the church). The two are fairly close even though he constantly worries about her. History What little girl doesn’t want to be a Pegasus knight? It was always Abby’s dream, but her father was just a priest so he could never get her one. Instead, she decided to become a cleric. She enjoyed helping others even though it was never very exciting. One day when she was out traveling, she heard a roar. When she traced it back to its source, she was surprised to find a wyvern. Unafraid of the beast, she gave it some cookies she had been carrying around. For some reason unknown to anyone, he ate them and fell in love. She took it home and told her father that she was going to become her village’s first Wyvern rider. He fainted. Abby named the Wyvern Cookie and began her training with a lance. Even though she had trouble balancing, she soon got the hang of flying and enjoyed every minute of it. She swears that Cookie is the sweetest thing in the world and would never hurt a fly. She even treats him more like a Pegasus than anything else. He will only eat her cooking and if any other man gets too close to her, he’s been known to bite, but never when Abby is present. He is VERY territorial. RP History Soldiers of the Starry Skies Supports Billy © HeartOfPinkSol Takato © Windwarrior234 Meghna © HeartOfPinkSol Garn © Wyvernlord_Firion Slash © Bamf Copyright OC belongs to Zilver_Hawk - Moderator I of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)